Isn't something Missing?
by Soccer10is
Summary: He can't figure out what's missing, untill it stands right in front of him [complete][InuXSan]SONG FANFICTION


Isn't something missing?

**Wow, my fifth InuYasha story! My other ones, well ya that's another story…I'm sorry for the Addicted story, how I cant continue, I Might consider, but no promises just yet…Any who, enjoy this story, and I'll be looking forward to some reviews, (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW)!**

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, I don't own InuYasha, but I do ow-no I'm kidding, read and enjoy!

Chapter 1 Backstabbed and lied

He wandered through the forest, his Red Kimono (?) dragged through the dirt. His toes bleeding from twigs and branches, and his hands tucked into the sleeves. InuYasha only remembering what had occurred before the evening hit, and landing on the grass, watching the scenery before him, he could only 'Feh' at his memory of today.

_The group had been resting from a huge battle with Naraku, when InuYasha smelled something and ran towards the forest. Everyone just stared at him in aw. He only remembered seeing one face looking at him strangely._

She walked through the small field of flowers, and watched as the wind blew the sun flowers to the north, or east. It had beginning to get dark, and the sun was setting leaving a sky of pink, purple, yellow, orange, and Red. She sighed remembering what had happened today, and sat on a rock looking over at the water that's rapids crashed gently onto the sand of the small earths crust.

Sango sighed once again as the wind gently picked up her hair. Strands dancing in the wind, like a dieing tornado. She smiled as flower petals blew past her face. It only brought one thing up into her mind, and that was of a certain Hanyou.

_I watched as he came back to the camp and group of us, when Kagome ran up to him, yelling why he had left her today. He had just shrugged and frowned at her excuse. Once again as I presumed, Kagome yet again asked wondering. This time I opened my eyes when he had yelled into her face. _

_"Look Kagome, It's not your fuckin business ok?" She also stood there shocked. _

_"Well sorry, if I was scared to death of your health being!" She yelled back. I smiled._

_"Im a half demon! Not a pathetic human!" InuYasha continued, "If you so much cared for me, you wouldn't ask me questions so much, but know me and leave me alone!" I could only frown. Then Kagome started getting all red from anger and she took long breaths. I could tell she was about to cry. _

_"You saw Kikyo! That's it right?" I watched his expression change and look at Kagome. "You're always like this! Always! You push me and the others aside!" Now the tears coming from her eyes. InuYasha placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Im sor-"_

_"Sit Boy!" And just like that, I watched as InuYasha's face smashed in the dirt. And Kagome ran into the forest. Miroku running after her, with Shippo by his side. I ran towards InuYasha. I placed my hand on his back. He just got up and pushed me down. I winced at the pain in my back. It hurt._

InuYasha watched as the cherry blossoms flew in directions of a geometrical shape. 'She was just trying to help me.' He thought in his mind. 'I-'and He couldn't think no more. He just remembered later at the scene. His fists just punching into a trees bark. His knuckles opening. A small grunt just escaped from his mouth.

_** Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing** _

He could remember the pain, and hurt look she had on her face. The pain could also be replaced into fear. She was just plain stunned. Their eyes meeting each other. InuYasha now frowned.

_Sango just sat there on the dirty ground, as she held onto her stomach. She got up shaking and barely even staying up straight. _

_"Kagome was right." She said, and a little groan came from her lips. InuYasha crouched there in guilt. He got up clenching onto Sango's hand. _

_"Sango, don't tell anyone." A tear of pain fell from her face. She nodded even barely. _

_**  
You won't cry for my absence, I know  
you forgot me long ago  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_"Kagome was right." I said. Looking at him. He just stared back, then placed his hand onto mine and said _

_"Sango, don't tell anyone" I couldn't help but escape that small tear, and nod. _

_"It is Kikyo." I said again. I watched InuYasha move away from me, and pull me into a direction. He leaned close to me and whispered…_

_"I don't think she loves me." I just frowned. I could see the hurt in his eyes. And all I could do was reply in a soft tone,_

_"I think she does." He smiled and then I walked away leaving him in his mind, because I 'did' know him._

_** Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

InuYasha got up from his position, looking at the nights crescent moon shining in his Amber orbs.

"She did help me" InuYasha replied. He felt a small instant of love towards this slayer. Standing in his position, he saw apparitions, faces, and Sango.

**_Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
Isn't something missing_**

Sango winced as she felt the water gently touching her toes. She thought of the demon, yes Demon, 'the strong hearted InuYasha' she smiled. A new feeling creeping in her heart and opening doors to escape.

"I did what was best." She smiled. And began running to find him.

**_Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone_**

"Something's missing" InuYasha's eyes widened as he saw Sango's face. He saw her in the distance of the group always watching him and Kagome fighting, He saw her slaying demons; he saw her sleep so vigilantly though in fear, and he saw her eyes warningly whisper,

"I think she does." In that instant InuYasha ran, ran past hills, tree roots, and ran even though the wind would make him another way. He ran just to get Sango.

Sango jolted and jumped past stumps, roots and everything, now a light of hope and a tingle of love in her. The next thing she knows, they both stop dead in their tracks looking at each other. Smiling.

The water waves splashing, and every light beaming on them. InuYasha wrapped Sango in an embrace, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I did what was best" she whispered,

"And you deserve what's better." InuYasha replied, as they locked in a kiss.

**_Isn't someone missing me? _**

"Now I know, you were missing."

**Well, there we go! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**The song was Evanescence, missing. I usually cry in most songs by evanescence, and I just decided to put that song in one of my stories. **

**I will be making more stories based on songs. If you know Evanescence, you can give me some songs you would like for me to make into a story; I might consider which one pops into my head as an Idea. Then look forward and see if I put your song from evanescence on. But ya, I will think too. And it will be any pairings for the advice, so any song can be any pairing, well gotta go, **

**See ya!**

**Review **

**Soccer10is**


End file.
